


More Than Just Sex

by angelus2hot



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: smallfandomfest, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One desperate night turns friends into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Sex

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** More Than Just Sex  
>  **Fandom:** Moonlight  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,188  
>  **Prompt:** Moonlight Mick/Josef Everything is about sex.  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Mick/Josef  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest

Josef watched silently as Mick grabbed his clothes and began to dress. His every movement was jerky, uncontrolled as if his mind was a million miles away. Or drowning in guilt. Josef tended to think Mick was leaning toward the guilt part. There was nothing his Mick liked better than to drown in it even when he had nothing to feel guilty about.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know." It could have been taken as a question but Josef's tone was matter of fact.

"What? This?" Mick gestured at his half-dressed body before he began to button his shirt. "This can't happen again. It shouldn't have happened at all."

Josef's eyebrows rose a fraction. "Why not?"

Without a word, Mick stared at his best friend as if he had lost his mind.

The older vampire let his eyes roam Mick's body appreciatively before he spoke, "Ah. So that's the problem. Look, you're inner vampire has needs, Mick. And sometimes you're going to have to give in or you're going to explode. Like what happened here tonight. Not that I'm complaining. You have been fighting it for too long and tonight your control snapped." Josef paused long enough for what he was saying to begin to sink in, hopefully. "Don't you think it's better it happened here with me instead of with a human? A human isn't capable of handling a vampire in full sexual need. Only an older vampire can do that" For a few moments Josef allowed himself the luxury of getting lost in his thoughts. It had been a long time coming, their being together. And finally the night had arrived. Mick had showed up at his place, his body taut, his fangs distended, almost completely feral. As soon as he had opened the front door Mick had been on him, he had shoved him up against the wall and began removing both of their clothes all without saying a word. They hadn't even made it to the spare bedroom. Not that he had really minded, well maybe if he had known he would have taken the time to put a sheet on the couch. To be honest he hadn't said anything to stop Mick either. They had fit so good together, their bodies moving in perfect unison, he hadn't even minded that some of his furniture had gotten destroyed in the process.

Mick rolled his eyes. "God, Josef. You make everything sound like it's about sex."

Josef blinked a couple of times to get rid of the images that floated through his mind before a wicked smile crossed his face. "Everything _is_ about sex.". As he had, hopefully, no doubt proven last night.

"So what happened last night _was_ just about sex?" Mick knew he should feel relieved but strangely an odd sense of sadness crept along his body. _That couldn't be right, there had to be more to it then just sex._

Mick looked so much like a little boy lost, Josef wanted to take him in his arms and tell him whatever he wanted to hear. Even that he was right, it shouldn't have happened and he promised it would never happen again. But he couldn't. He knew damn well it was going to happen again. He would try to be patient and let Mick come to him again but he wasn't going to guarantee anything. After finally having Mick in his arms there was no way he was going to miss out on it anymore. Another quick look at Mick as he leaned down and pulled on his shoes and Josef changed his mind.

Josef wanted to bite his own tongue rather than say the words but it was for Mick. And if his best friend needed to hear them, needed to believe them then it was the least he could do. "You know what, you were right. This, whatever it was between us, shouldn't have happened at all. And I promise it won't happen again."

 _That was the last thing he wanted!_ "What if that's not what I want?" Mick muttered the words so low Josef had a hard time catching them even with his enhanced vampire hearing.

 _Surely, he hadn't heard what he thought he had._ "Excuse me?"

"Wha..." Mick cleared his throat and tried again. "I said what if that's not what I want."

Josef swallowed loudly. _That's what he thought he had heard._ He bit his lip hard enough to bring blood before he had his emotions under control enough to speak. "You have to stop doing this to me, Mick. There's only so much I can take. If you don't want this to happen again. I get it. I don't understand it, you're a vampire after all and a vampire has needs but I will stand by your decision. Even if I think those decisions are wrong."

"Really?"

Josef shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at Mick. "What can I say I'm a sucker for vampire solidarity. You just need to decide what you want."

Mick dragged his fingers through his hair. "Last night was..." His sentence trailed off as a glazed look came over his face.

"Yeah, it was." An answering look spread across Josef's face.

With a shake of his head to dispel the memory floating in front of his mind, Mick continued, "But that doesn't mean, we're a couple or anything, does it?"

Slowly, Josef shook his head. "It doesn't have to mean anything more than you lost control of your inner vampire and gave into the needs we all have."

"But it could though, right?" Mick couldn't quite keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

Silence greeted his question. _What exactly was Mick getting at?_ Josef was stunned to say the very least. The conversation had taken a turn into uncharted territory. And if there was one thing Josef Kostan hated more than anything it was feeling surprised. He was old enough not to be surprised by anything but Mick had managed to do what he thought was impossible.

"Josef?"

Once again Josef shook his head. "It could mean whatever you want it to mean." There, that should be vague enough.

"That's not what I asked." As Mick came closer, his body crowded into Josef's personal space.

"What did you want me say?" Josef stared at the vein in Mick's neck, his fangs slowly began to distend.

Mick leaned his head slightly to the side, the movement so quick only a vampire would have seen it.

"Josef." Mick repeated softly.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat the question?" Josef's eyes had already changed color and his fangs were fully distended.

Mick bit back a smile as he titled his head even further. "I asked if it could mean that we're a couple. Or don't you want me that way?"

Unable to take it any longer, Josef growled low in his throat, pulled Mick closer to his body, and whispered, "Mine!" Just before he sank his fangs deep into the side of Mick's neck.

Mick bit back a smile as he tilted his head further. _Well, he believed that answered his question._


End file.
